<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Best Friend's Girl by thenotsofantasticlifestory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544153">My Best Friend's Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsofantasticlifestory/pseuds/thenotsofantasticlifestory'>thenotsofantasticlifestory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Spitroasting, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsofantasticlifestory/pseuds/thenotsofantasticlifestory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kid found you attractive, and hell you were, but Killer had won your heart and he respected that. It didn’t stop him from sneaking an eyeful when you bent down to get something out of the cupboards, or when you stretched your hands over your head making your breasts stand out proudly against your shirt. It was harmless though, just harmless appreciation, and that was fine.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But the last time he found you with your back to the mattress and fingers tangled in his best friend’s hair, flushed and puffing and back arching, he certainly didn’t run to his room and jerk off. Because that would be crossing the line.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Killer/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Best Friend's Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that baffled Kid to no extent, it was his friend’s fascination with eating you out. Being the first real time committed relationship he’d had, Kid expected some mushy, lovey dovey bullshit every now and then and yet he was caught completely off guard with Killer’s insistent need to go down you at any and all times during the day. He’d even gone as far as pulling you mid conversation from your captain to go scratch the metaphorical itch.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid also couldn’t count the times he’d nearly walked in on the two of you, with your thighs wrapped around Killer’s head as he performed with gusto. He’d always managed to save himself the embarrassment at the last second, muttering curses under his breath, face burning as he stomped off to leave you to your fun and ignore the throb he felt in his pants. But numerous times of stumbling onto the two of you were starting to irk him.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid found you attractive, and hell you were, but Killer had won your heart and he respected that. It didn’t stop him from sneaking an eyeful when you bent down to get something out of the cupboards, or when you stretched your hands over your head making your breasts stand out proudly against your shirt. It was harmless though, just harmless appreciation, and that was fine.<br/>
</p>
<p>But the last time he found you with your back to the mattress and fingers tangled in his best friend’s hair, flushed and puffing and back arching, he certainly didn’t run to his room and jerk off. Because that would be crossing the line. And he definitely hasn’t done it several times since, with the image of you screaming his name and hands gripping his red locks. And he absolutely didn’t feel like shit afterward, cum dripping shamefully from his fist, because that was his <em>best friend’s girlfriend,</em> and certainly off limits mentally and physically.<br/>
</p>
<p>Recently Kid noticed you tugging Killer away much more often, with small giggles and subtle little gestures that only he probably cared to notice, which resulted in Kid feeling unreasonably jealous. Fortunately, no one seemed to connect his increasingly sour mood, with your frequent disappearances, but he hated how much it was affecting him. Especially tonight, in the midst of drinking and merriment with his crew he should have been perfectly content, but all he was seeing was your hand running through Killer’s hair, brushing against his thigh and the blush that spread at something he whispered back. Kid was well into being drunk and very far past the point of caring to hide the looks he shot at the two of you, looks that were about as effective as puffs of air. You were giggling and smacking at the blonde’s shoulder as his large hand gave a fairly indiscreet squeeze to your rear, clearly the both of you were well into your cups too.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid huffed; Wire had been talking his ear off about something but he hadn’t registered a word of it. A permanent scowl had etched onto his features, unable to tear his eyes away when you ‘accidentally’ leaned past Killer to take a shot, chest brushing against tan arms. After a minute, the two of you got up and left and Kid couldn’t hear himself think over the grinding of his teeth.<br/>
</p>
<p>He huffed, taking a shot, and then another, and then <em>another,</em> slamming the last glass down with finality.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Everything good Boss?” Wire asked.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid jumped a little when a hand clapped his shoulder, quickly shrugging it off and lumbering to his feet.<br/>
</p>
<p>“ ‘s all good, jus’ need some fresh air,” he was already slurring a little.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Okay, just don’t fall overboard,” Wire took his bottle of whiskey to another group to continue the night while Kid stood for a moment. He felt way too warm and his thoughts were fuzzy. On the table was someone’s untouched shot.<br/>
</p>
<p><em>Fuck it, one more to do the job,</em> downing the drink and stumbling out onto the deck.<br/>
</p>
<p>+++++++++<br/>
</p>
<p>The air felt good. He hadn’t realized he’d been sweating in the mess hall and the sting of salt it carried helped to clear him up. He tried hard not to think about what, or who, you were currently doing, but his alcohol addled mind seemed to persist in it. Kid found himself walking down the hall toward a room in the back that was for the first mate and he knew that this was a <em>very</em> stupid idea but common sense was currently blunted. Some possibility told him maybe you <em>weren’t</em> having his best friend fuck your brains out, that maybe the two of you had just simply gotten tired and gone to bed, and somehow it made sense that he just needed to check, for his own sanity.<br/>
</p>
<p>Rounding the corner, he could already hear muffled moans of his friend’s name and that slim possibility quickly disintegrated. At that point, he should’ve left; gone back to the party and gotten wasted beyond measure or just passed out in his own bed to deal with these annoying feelings some other time. That would’ve been the smart thing, especially with the sinful little sounds he could hear already getting him hard.<br/>
</p>
<p>But then again.<br/>
</p>
<p>He was drunk. You two were drunk and clearly preoccupied. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it before, so what could one little peek hurt? Just a quick one. Besides, you guys were the one who hadn’t bothered to close the door all the way and if that wasn’t a sign from above, he didn’t know what was.<br/>
</p>
<p>Using his prosthetic hand to gently and quietly nudge the door, Kid got an eyeful that had goosebumps erupting down his skin. Killer was standing, your legs thrown over his shoulders with your naked back against the wall as he buried his face deep into your cunt. In the light of the moon he could just see the glint of your essence that was already dripping down from his friend’s face, your head thrown back, eyes screwed up tight while you bucked your hips, trying to force his mouth deeper into you. Over your breathy pants the slick squelching sound of tongue lapping and wiggling into your entrance was impossibly loud and Kid was almost surprised everyone couldn’t hear it from the main dining hall.<br/>
</p>
<p>He felt a traitorous hand start to palm at his crotch, already feeling the growing hardness. He had peeked, he could easily go back to his room now and beat himself off and none would be the wiser. But the way your chest shook with each heave, fingers crawling up to pinch and pull at your own nipples kept him glued there. Without thinking, he unbuttoned his pants, just enough to slip his hand in and take a firm grasp of his cock.<br/>
</p>
<p>Killer shifted and you moaned, lips parting and he could see how wet and swollen they were from earlier abuse. Careful not to make a sound, Kid pumped at his cock, taking long slow strokes as he watched your tongue flick out to wet your lips. You gripped hard into Killer’s hair, his moans stifled by your flesh as a hand reached up to grope at your chest. You took his hand, moving it up to your mouth and taking his fingers, sucking and laving them with appreciation as another groan came from between your legs. Kid could hear his own soft pants, the precum starting to pool at his tip aiding in the smoothness of each twist of his wrist. Your tongue snaked around Killer’s thick fingers, taking three and sucking them into your mouth with a groan and that just wasn’t fair, how easy it was for Kid to fantasize you doing that to him. He squeezed the base of his cock, trying to slow down the build of pleasure that was tightening already in his stomach, who knew when there’d be another chance like this. He wanted, <em>needed,</em> to memorize every little detail. Killer shoved his fingers deeper into your mouth, resulting in a gag that thankfully covered the low rumble of a moan that bubbled in Kid’s chest.<br/>
</p>
<p>His friend must have done something different, because soon you gasped, eyes open wide with a lewd drawn out curse as you arched your back, Killer’s slick hand returning to your breast, smearing saliva across the nipple as he kneaded roughly into it.<br/>
</p>
<p><em>“Oh fuck…!”</em> your body was tensing up, fingers digging into Killer’s scalp and you ground against his face. Kid could feel himself speeding up, pumping in short strokes as he felt his own release near. Your harsh pants, your quivering legs, your wide eyes, he couldn’t take too much more, and suddenly your eyes found his.<br/>
</p>
<p><em>Shit.</em><br/>
</p>
<p>He felt like an animal trapped in the headlights, hand still absurdly down his pants as your gaze locked on his. He waited for a scream, a yelp, something to alert to his unwelcome presence. Instead you tensed, letting out a load moan of <em>“Oh Kid…!”</em><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.</em><br/>
</p>
<p>You slumped against the wall, still supported by Killer, who had finally withdrawn from between your legs, sending a lazy stare over to his captain. Kid reacted finally, hastening to button up his pants and of course why did this suddenly become an impossible task <em>now?</em><br/>
</p>
<p>“Kid?” Killer asked.<br/>
</p>
<p><em>Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit fucking</em> shit.<br/>
</p>
<p>A hazy grin spread over your features and from behind your thigh he thought Killer was smirking, that bastard.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You just gonna stand there and lurk? Or are you gonna join us?” Killer asked.<br/>
</p>
<p>He had managed to get his zipper halfway up before the words sunk in, stopping him with an incredulous look.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What?” he replied dumbly.<br/>
</p>
<p>Killer let you down gently and soon you were walking over to him, tugging him inside with his pants still half undone, completely unphased by your own nakedness, and shut the door.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You want to join, don’t you?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I- “Kid was gobsmacked, because surely this couldn’t be real right?<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh, come on,” your hands went to his hastily closed fly, prying it back open, “You think we haven’t noticed you check me out?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“You’re really not subtle,” Killer smirked.<br/>
</p>
<p>He felt his face burn, opening his mouth and stumbling over his words as he tried to process what the hell was happening right now.<br/>
</p>
<p>You motioned to yank down his pants and he recoiled, <em>“What are you doing?”</em> he sputtered.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I thought it was pretty clear.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid gaped, Killer was <em>right there,</em> he was watching and he was smiling? While his girlfriend was inviting him in for sex? They hadn’t been <em>that</em> drunk, neither had he for that matter, so was this for real?<br/>
</p>
<p>“Relax, we talked about it,” Killer said, watching you back Kid against the wall and start working his pants down his hips, “Only if you want to though.”<br/>
</p>
<p>His cock sprung free, still hard and unsatisfied and you grinned, “I think he wants it.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid didn’t bother covering himself this time, the pair of eyes staring him down had him paralyzed. He looked from you to Killer, back and forth several times as the weight of the situation sunk in. If this really, truly was what he thought it was, then who was he to say no?<br/>
</p>
<p>“You…” he addressed them both, “If this is some kind of weird prank, I <em>swear</em> I’ll gut the both of you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>He barely swallowed the yelp that followed when your hand grasped his member.<br/>
</p>
<p>“We’re completely serious,” you replied in a grave voice. He could see how blown your pupils were, threatening to swallow him whole if he tripped up.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid’s mind was racing. Your hand was on his cock, <em>your</em> hand was gripping his cock, <em>your hand was-oh fuck that felt so good.</em><br/>
</p>
<p>His eyes shot up to Killer, waiting for the punch, the fight, to get chopped up into little tiny pieces because he <em>knew</em> if anyone else had even so much as thought about doing something like this, that was the result. But Killer was simply pulling off his shirt and using the material to mop up the slick that still covered his face.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid felt you guide him toward the bed, motioning for him to sit against the headboard which he wordlessly followed. You tapped at his metal arm.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You should probably take this off, I’d rather not get a concussion.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Behind you Killer snorted, having already shed his pants leaving tented boxers as he joined you, head resting on your shoulder.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I think you broke him babe.”<br/>
</p>
<p>That snapped Kid to attention as he scoffed, releasing the latches to let his metal prosthetic drop to the floor with a thud. For good measure, he tore off his pants and kicked off his shoes, plopping fully nude onto the bed, resting against the headboard.<br/>
</p>
<p>“So, are we fucking doing this or what?” he huffed, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.<br/>
</p>
<p>Killer smirked, and Kid hated how fucking smug he looked, especially with his cock standing right in front of you. He tucked his hand behind his head, feigning boredom as if he hadn’t been the one beating off outside the door only moments ago.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m just warning you Kid, she’s pretty insatiable sometimes,” Killer said, “might even be too much for you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid was about to snap back but your hand resuming that light stroking down his shaft choked him, releasing a harsh breath instead.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Fuck, I <em>knew</em> you were big,” you murmured. The way you eyed his cock sent a shiver through him and he had the sudden feeling of prey being cornered by a predator. He glanced to Killer again, still half expecting him to call the whole thing off and beat the shit out of him but it never came.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Go slow with him babe,” Killer said, “I don’t think he’s gotten laid in a while.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’ll be gentle,” you promised, already leaning forward close enough he could feel your hot breath against his shaft.<br/>
</p>
<p>“S-Stop,” Kid gulped, fuck your mouth was so close to him, “Stop talking about me like I can’t hear you.” He released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, afraid that if he so much as twitched wrong whatever spell was holding the three of you would break. Then you took the head of his cock in your mouth.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid hissed, hand going down to grip the sheet, watching in fascination as you started to work him deeper inside you. His eyes flew back up to his friend one last time, and seeing that he hadn’t retaliated even with his dick in your mouth, Kid finally relaxed a bit, letting his had fall back.<br/>
</p>
<p>This was so much better than any of the times he’d tried to imagine it, your mouth was slick and hot, cheeks slowly distending and hollowing as you worked around the unfamiliar cock. And the <em>noises,</em> the sucking, slurping sounds were one thing but the moans and growls of content, as if you’d been waiting just as long to devour him, were shooting fire to his stomach. What you couldn’t fit into your mouth, you gripped with your hand, and Kid felt his chest puff.<br/>
</p>
<p>Moving your grip downward, he felt as he hit the back of your throat, the tensing muscles constricting around his head and without thinking, he gripped your hair in a loose fist.<br/>
</p>
<p>“<em>Oh fuck,</em> keep going…”<br/>
</p>
<p>He swore he could feel you smile a bit, even stretched around his girth, as you took him impossibly deeper, pulling back on occasion with a choke or gag before resuming. The squeak of the mattress brought his head up, Killer had shed his boxers and was pumping his own erection in measured strokes. If he wasn’t currently experiencing the best blow job of his life, Kid would have half a mind to be embarrassed. Not that he hadn’t seen his friend naked before, but certainly not in so <em>intimate</em> a setting.<br/>
</p>
<p>“She’s really good,” Killer murmured, free hand moving up to caress your throat, feeling the straining muscles and tendons there that were expanding to fit Kid inside. With Killer’s hand gently tracing your neck and Kid’s fisting into your hair, you moaned, sending vibrations shooting through Kid’s abdomen and causing him to groan in return.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Fucking amazing…” Killer said and there was no mistaking the pride in his voice.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid was trained on your face, the slight watering of your eyes with each little gag, your nostrils flaring to draw in air. Your hand cupped at his balls, rolling them with a light squeeze and Kid sucked in a breath when he saw the tip of your nose connect with his pubes. He didn’t care to dispute the seemingly impossible physics of fitting his whole dick into your tiny throat, all he cared about was the pulsing, constricting grip that hugged him with each swallow.<br/>
</p>
<p><em>“H-holy shit-“</em> you were barely moving but the sheer tightness that engulfed him already had that coil of heat building fast. He wasn’t ready for this to end just yet.<br/>
</p>
<p>Killer leaned over to place a kiss on your back, and Kid watched as he started to work two fingers into you on the other side of him. Your eyes rolled back, hips moving eagerly to take him as a loud groan went shuddering through your throat.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh-god-<em>fuck!</em>” Kid curled in on himself, that final set of vibrations sent him toppling over the edge as he fucked into your throat, shooting his cum inside. The surprise of it had you choking and sputtering, hot semen spurted from your lips as you tried to swallow the unexpected load. After a few more rolls of his hips, Kid realized what he’d done and released you head, allowing you to pull back and cough while you regained your breath.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You okay?” Killer had stilled his fingers inside you, other hand rubbing down your back.<br/>
</p>
<p>“’M fine,” you took a few more gulps of air, before canting your hips back, wordlessly telling your boyfriend to continue. You looked up to Kid now, the sight of his seed dribbling from you face would be something seared into his brain forever.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You came faster than I thought you would,” you smiled.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid’s face flushed dark, “I’m-I didn’t-“<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” you nipped at the inside of his thigh, “as long as you can get one more for me tonight?” You ran your tongue along his softened cock and Kid hoped Killer didn’t see the way his whole body trembled.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes!” Kid gasped out, pushing your head away from his overly sensitive shaft, “Yeah, just-I just need a minute.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You moved your mouth instead to sucking at his inner thigh with a hum, “Just don’t make me wait too long.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Behind you, Killer chuckled, “I warned you Kid.”<br/>
</p>
<p>With the haze or orgasm still clouding him, Kid didn’t bother with a retort, instead watching as you left bruising little hickeys along his thighs, the squelching sound of Killer pumping his fingers echoing in the room. If he could, he’d stay like this forever, with your head between his legs, nipping and sucking at the skin and teasing his already half hard shaft with delicate little kitten licks. He knew just beating himself off with his hand would never be enough now, not now that he had the real thing and the real thing was hungry and beautiful and overwhelming. On a whim, his hand went up to your cheek, guiding your face up toward his, and running a thumb along your swollen lips. Once you closed your mouth and sucked at the digit, Kid knew he was gone for good.<br/>
</p>
<p>His thumb dipped deeper into your mouth, amazed at the feel of your tongue circling around it and pulled it out to force your mouth open, your chin trapped in his grip. He cursed under his breath, seeing the wells of saliva already pooling in your mouth, tongue once again seeking his finger in desperation.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so wet tonight,” Killer said, and the image that went through Kid’s head made his cock throb.<br/>
</p>
<p>You pulled your mouth away from Kid’s hand to send a look to your boyfriend, “Can you blame me? Besides you’re taking your sweet time back there.”<br/>
</p>
<p>An unseen maneuver of his hand brought a groan ripping from you before Killer withdrew his fingers. The dense slick that coated them made Kid’s breath hitch, watching the slow drip down his knuckles as Killer brought a fingertip to his mouth, grinning at the taste of you. The absurd thought of licking his friend’s fingers came and went, but Kid wanted very badly to know what you tasted like.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m not as impatient as Kid,” Killer replied.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Kid huffed.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid jumped a little when you took his cock loosely in your hand. “I don’t know,” you said, “I think his impatience is a good thing,” giving a few long slow pumps till he was at full hardness once again.<br/>
</p>
<p>He saw Killer taking his own member in hand, lining up with you entrance and the sudden gasp you gave told him he was pushing in.<br/>
</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck,</em> you’re tight,” Killer breathed.<br/>
</p>
<p>You had abandoned Kid’s needs for the moment, forehead pressed to his thigh as your boyfriend slowly filled you. Even knowing for a fact you’d taken Killer plenty of times, Kid knew he and his friend were large people, his hand went forward to rub a thumb along your cheek in a small gesture of comfort. You nuzzled your face into his lower stomach and Kid could feel those hot puffs of air around his shaft but he waited. As much as he was ready to shove his cock back into your waiting mouth, he didn’t want to step out of line or compromise his already precarious position here. At this point, you and Killer were calling the shots and he was just along for the ride.<br/>
</p>
<p>Once Killer had bottomed out, his whole body shivered with a harsh exhale of air. He took just a moment, before pulling out and sliding back, slowly at first, and soon falling into a familiar rhythm. The tight fists you had made loosened, eyes fluttering shut with a smile on your face feeling the push and pull of Killer inside you. Kid waited, wondering if now was the time he could jump back in, but you answered before he could make a motion, placing your hands on either thigh and opening you mouth in invitation. The sight alone nearly made him lose it, but he’d be damned if he came twice before Killer had even finished once.<br/>
</p>
<p>Feeling more comfortable, Kid smirked down at you, languidly pumping at his dick before taking the head and guiding it to you lips.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Good fucking girl,” he murmured.<br/>
</p>
<p>You keened around his girth, taking him quickly into you mouth with an eagerness that made Kid’s throat close up, and it wasn’t long before you were working him down your own throat, encouraged with each thrust forward from Killer, once again meeting the thrush of red pubes with the tip of your nose. Killer seemed to have noticed, giving a particularly hard push that shoved your face completely into Kid and made you choke. Shooting a middle finger behind you, Killer’s shoulder shook with a quiet laugh, fingers digging into your waist as he thrust hard and slow.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid hated how quick he could feel his pleasure building again already, but the way you devoured him whole was ridiculous. He let his hand curl into the sheet, opting instead to watch as you pulled your head back leaving just the tip in your mouth, before sinking back down completely. His breathing was harsh, letting you work your own pace and bucking his hips just slightly every time he bottomed out in your throat. Killer was lost in his own pleasure, little purr like groans rumbling from him every couple seconds and Kid wondered if he was close yet.<br/>
</p>
<p>Fingers tangled back into your hair, the grip tighter than before as he guided you up and down his length. Just had to keep it slow, the hot slick grip of your throat and whatever kind of magic you were doing with your tongue had Kid quickly seeing spots and his ego wouldn’t allow him to finish this quick, especially with how Killer was fucking into you as if he had all the time in the world. He just needed to slow it down, let Killer finish first then he’d let go.<br/>
</p>
<p>But you grew quickly bored with the lazy pace, brushing Kid’s hand from your head and gripping his thigh as you took him harshly to the base, the smallest hint of teeth teasing along the veins and Kid bit hard into lip to keep from cumming. A small laugh from Killer, who was fucking into you now with vigor caught his attention, and Kid became aware of the breathy whines that had been slipping past his lips.<br/>
</p>
<p><em>He’s waiting for me to lose it</em><br/>
</p>
<p>The grip suddenly on his balls as you sucked hard around the head of his cock made him gasp, hand reaching up to grab you by the hair again, until your own pinned him down by the wrist. Kid motioned to free his arm but you were shockingly strong, keeping it out of the way while you bobbed up and down his cock with enthusiasm. His hips fought between backing off and shoving in deeper, feeling every little ridge of your throat hugging him impossibly tight as the moans came unrestrained. The increasing intensity of thrusts from Killer was forcing you deeper onto Kid and you could feel his balls already tighten, seizing the opportunity to take him whole with a hard clench of your throat, moaning deep around him.<br/>
</p>
<p><em>Fuck not yet, not yet, fuck-</em> Kid felt his vision go white as waves of melting heat ran through him, head thrown back and hips bucking freely as he came hard for the second time that night. You were prepared this time, face buried between his legs as the cum shot down your throat, letting Kid ride out his pleasure with a few more weak thrusts and waiting for his cock to soften inside you. With a shaky exhale and head swimming, Kid tried to move the hand you had pinned beside him but was shocked instead when you swallowed once more around his softened cock. The overshot nerves screamed as Kid gave a strangled yelp before you finally released him, licking your lips contentedly with a smirk.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You got one more for me Kid?” you asked.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid wheezed, unable yet to form words as his brow furrowed. Any other time he would’ve tried a third round, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d came that hard.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I think you sucked him dry for tonight,” Killer said, yanking your hips back hard to meet his, “but I’m still here.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid lounged back in orgasmic bliss, watching as Killer bent over pounding into you wildly now, and with your mouth free the moans and screams that came as you writhed into the sheets were a thing of sheer beauty. Killer’s hand went under you, rubbing at your clit and Kid watched your eyes roll back into your head. It didn’t take much longer for your head to snap up, every muscle coiling tight as your own orgasm went ripping through you.<br/>
</p>
<p><em>“Oh god, oh fuck-“</em> A couple messy thrusts and Killer was gone, forehead to your back as he bit a groan into the skin, pumping inside as you milked him dry. With a final shudder he pulled out, landing back on his rear as you slumped down. For a minute the three of you sat in silence, soft pants and sweaty bodies as Kid wondered what he should do next.<br/>
</p>
<p>You rose and stretched, and Kid couldn’t help but glance down to see the semen leaking from between your swollen folds, “I think the party’s still going. I wouldn’t mind going for another round of drinks before bed.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Killer still sat on the bed, helmet back in hand as he adjusted the latch, “Sounds good to me, just give me a second.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Kid was on his feet quick, not wanting to be caught with the two of you and get people asking unnecessary questions. He dressed in record time and was already stepping out with a “I’ll see you two there.”<br/>
</p>
<p>But a quick glance down and Kid saw your discarded panties from earlier, having somewhat dried from previous activities. He turned his head quick and, seeing the two of you in the midst of soft liplock, snatched the garment and shoved it in his pocket before shutting the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This might turn multi chapter? I guess just depends how thirsty I am lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>